


BROUGHT UPON THE WIND

by allionmars



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, ganzel, zelgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allionmars/pseuds/allionmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking peace to growing skirmishes after her father's death, Queen Zelda and a young Hylian soldier are guided into Gerudo desert. On terms of non-violence, she wishes to speak with the dreaded King of Thieves himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has been KILLING ME recently. I haven't found enough satisfying fanfiction, so I took matters into my own hands. I wrote this rather quickly and like short chapter formats (aka, Ganondork will be in the next chapter). I'd love to hear any suggestions as I really am making this story up as I go!!

She was there for diplomatic gestures. A way to stop the constant border conflicts and raids. Settled upon a white mare and a modest militia at her back, the Queen Zelda of Hyrule peered out at the the figures emerging from the Gerudo desert. She blinked at the arid wind, half expecting them to be mirages swept up in the sand.. 

Zelda heard the faint sounds of her guards shuffling, dry armor on armor. She raised a hand, voice clear in the wind, "Wait on my command."

The foreign trio rose above a dune. Three Gerudo women, bodies wrapped in layers of dust colored scarves, leaving a strip for their animal-like eyes and brazen bronzed ponytails. Two wielded spears, while another stood between them. Zelda's horse shifted uneasily, dipping its head and snorting loudly. 

The unarmed woman removed her headscarf, skin a deep tanned color and lips set in an unmoving line. "We agreed to meet without military force." The woman stated, accent heavy. 

"Of course. I will be leaving them here only if that is okay with your patrol." Zelda stated with a sweet grin. The woman's expression was gruff, merely exchanging eyes with her two companions. 

Zelda dismounted her ride, and was immediately confronted by her leading captain. "Your Majesty, I was not informed on such agreements." 

The Queen sighed, "No, you weren't. I cannot have an army following me into a peace conference." 

"Peace conference? They are thieves, they have murdered countless soldiers, innocents. They will surely murder you." The captain spoke, voice lowering to a whisper as he watched the three women. The Queen smiled to herself, turning to look through her saddlebag. The court would be in a riot if they knew what she had agreed to. To willingly meet in Gerudo desert with no military, her council would have fore bided it. She felt her nerves tense. 

"It is possible." She said simply, pocketing a few items and dusting off her gloves which were very quickly being dirtied into the golden color of the sand. The captain of the guard began a much more violent protest but the look she gave him made him return to silence. "You will camp outside of the desert for five nights. If I do not return by then, you may take matters into your own hands."

Queen Zelda turned into the soft sand to face the women waiting for her. She took a shaky breath in. 

"Your Highness-" She strode off from her militia, the captain struggling to protest, "take one of my fleet with you. It is the least you can do." As Zelda approached the women it dawned on her how intense and... dangerous they looked compared to the Hylian women she was used to. Even the women who took up arms in Hyrule didn’t hold such a strong aura. 

Zelda grimaced, turning to face the soldiers. "Very well," she scanned the dozen recruits, all poised with similar heights, pointed ears, and matching helmets. The one that stood on the far end of the lineup seemed not to fit, smaller than the rest with ears that jutted out from the head in a child-like fashion. "You, on the end."

The captain was bewildered by the Queen's choice of guard, but waved the soldier forward regardless. The young soldier nearly fell into a bow for the Queen with a disgruntled sigh from the captain. "Rise." She cooed, turning with a bow from the rest of guard.

The unmasked woman nodded her head as the Queen approached, eyeing her guard with a raised brow. "Let us go." She spoke, escorting the Queen into the dunes. 

➹

Zelda's riding boots did not take well to the arduous journey the women led her on. Across acres of dunes and crumbling ruins, she felt as though her knees would buckle at any moment. She carried on however, afraid that if she succumbed to her discomfort that the well adapted women would leave her and the young soldier to evaporate in the wind. 

At one point, the four of them reached a level plateau that could have stretched for several kilometers before reaching the mountain range in the distance. Zelda caught eye of a dark spot on the horizon. 

Finally, the unarmed woman, whom Zelda had guessed was the only one who knew Hylian, spoke up. "You will speak with our King in the tent up ahead." She peered at Zelda, scarf masking the lower half of her face once again. Zelda nodded, feeling her chest tighten in fear.

In the court, the Gerudo were savage, thieving criminals. They were to mimic the desert. Harsh and unforgiving. The Queen lived on keeping a questioning mind. The triforce of wisdom insured that. However, she was uneasy thinking of what resided in that tent. She feared what her captain feared. Being murdered by the Gerudo would mean an outbreak of war. 

What she feared more was what if the King of Thieves really did reside in that tent. Ganondorf Dragmire. A disdained name, painted red in her mind by the countless victims of raids under his rule. Her hand tightened against a dagger on her hip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zelda begins peace negotiations with Ganondorf Dragmire.

The tent was a sturdy square that dominated the sand, the Gerudo symbol seeming to be painted on every pane of red fabric that made up the structure. The crest looked like glaring eyes that followed the Queen with every step she took. The rousing laughter of women pierced the air around them, coming from the interior of the tent.

“Wait here.” The Gerudo woman said, slipping in under the tent’s entrance. The merrymaking hushed, replaced by female whispers and one masculine voice standing out above the rest. Two new Gerudo women fled from the tent, eyes glued to the Queen as they passed. The woman from before appeared, holding the entrance open. 

“You may enter,” Her eyes narrowed on the soldier, “Alone.” Queen Zelda stiffened. Once reluctant to bringing a guard, she now felt her most immune by entering that tent. Her faceless enemy, known from gossip in the castle and what her father wouldn't tell her. The closest she’d ever been to knowing him was tracing his petty attacks on a strategy table. She nodded to the small soldier and entered the tent. 

➹

The dark interior of the fabric tent nearly blinded her after the desert’s relentless sun. It felt damp and smelled like rich, honeyed incense, clouding her senses. It took her a few tense moments to find him. To her surprise, he was lounging in the corner, a great mass of jewel colored fabrics surrounding him. Her mind worked at an immaculate pace, taking his casual stance as a warning. Her eyes peered around the room for any other signs. 

“You have surprised me, Princess.” His voice rippled through the thick darkness. Her eyes glued to his, golden orbs seeming to glow like a cat.

“Queen.” She uttered. Did he really not know of the coronation? She doubted it. He was already toying with her.

“Queen,” he mimicked, raising an eyebrow. “Very surprising.” Her eyes continued to focus. She saw his face now, studying her as she did him. His body was huge, larger than the mighty Gerudo women and covered in priceless pieces of gilded clothing. The light seeping into the tent through various holes played on off the gold on his person. It highlighted his headdress which she thought resembled the desert sun. 

She caught him studying the back of her hand, his gaze almost burning into where her triforce lay. She clasped her hands behind her back. 

“Ganondorf Dragmire,” she began, him grinning at her mentioning his name, “I am here on the issue of my kingdom’s safety.” 

“Your kingdom, my people.” He drawled, revealing a set of primal canines. “I do not act without reason.” He stated, voice darker, more serious. 

“As I do not play war.” Zelda added, “I am open for trade or alliance. I do not wish to continue this violence.”

Ganondorf stood suddenly, his height surely surprising her. He stood at least 2 feet above her head, with a long mane of red hair and a clean cropped beard that was concealed from her before. It made him look like a desert beast. 

“Is that what you think I want?” He let a out bellowing laugh, causing Zelda to wince. He rounded to her quickly, head craned to watch her crystalline eyes. “I think you know, Your Highness.” She felt an angered fire rise to her face as his much larger hand found hers behind her back. Her gloved fingers looked like a doll’s fragile hand in his large, dark one. He raised it to his lips, bestowing a kiss on back of her hand where her triforce resonated. His gold eyes burned into her’s. 

She held her tongue, pulling her hand from his grasp. Do you think me so weak? She wished to question. Giving her birthright to her father’s worst enemy... Giving such a man two pieces of the triforce? He must think she was laughable. 

She stepped closer to the King, his head drawing down to her, “You’d sooner see me dead.” She spat, his mouth pulled into a strained smile. “Or should I even give you that luxury.” 

After many silent moments, the Gerudo King broke the confrontation, turning away. Zelda released a breath. “I do not plan to murder you.” He said then, his focus on a large table in front of him. Upon closer examination, Zelda saw that the table was a part of some ancient architecture, stones left countless years before the tent was erected over it. The sound of liquid being poured made Zelda realize just how thirsty she was. Ganondorf turned, handing her a lavishly decorated goblet with a dark amethyst beverage. Against her better judgement, she took a sip of it. The wine pulled at her dry lips, making her thirst intensify. 

He turned to face her again, taking a swig out of an identical goblet. “This brew is just about the biggest danger you will face here.” She took a chug of the burning liquid, meeting his fleeting eyes. She felt a deep burn of the drink set into her cheeks. 

“I think I will take my chances.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zelda awakes to find herself in a Gerudo fortress with a splitting headache. Her free will is taken once she dragged by guards to speak with Ganondorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've actually found somewhere to go with this story... If anyone cares.

Perhaps the Queen Zelda dismissed Ganondorf as a blatant liar. Maybe she underestimated his warning. It was a challenge, she knew that much, and a challenge she would meet. This is not how her father raised her, she realised far too late. To give into childish taunting? Not even a trait of her own character. 

The throbbing of her head was the first thing she felt. Then the apparent heat that surrounded her. She winced, raising her hands to her aching head. It felt as though she had swallowed a stone which now sat in the pit of her stomach. What had happened? She tried to recollect herself but the pain that came with opening her eyes was far too much to bare. 

“She is still asleep?” She heard a deep, muffled voice that sent a vicious slice of pain through her head. Laughter followed afterwards. Anger seeped into the Queen’s being. 

Realizing she was laying down, Zelda pried open her eyes and felt the pull of her corset as she took in a heavy breath. She palmed at her torso, realizing the restrictive garment was loosed drastically. More anger bubbled up as her mind worked over the possibilities of where she was. 

She was in a stone room furnished with deep jewel colors which she could distinctly relate to the Gerudo. The bed mat, or arrangement of large pillows and blankets, felt cool as she lay against it. She sat up quickly. A little too quickly. She felt bile rise in her throat and by the sheer will of the Goddess she kept it down. She felt utterly weak, the Triforce’s usual energy felt dull and muddied. This discord saddened her as she watched the imprint upon her hand.

A glimmer caught her eye as she spotted her circlet buried in the lush fabric. She swiped it up, fingering her hair quickly and placing the crown on her head. Standing, slowly this time, she could remember only the faintest of details. The most apparent was the sickly sweet taste that still lingered on her tongue. In her days relishing the court, the Queen, still Princess Zelda at the time, had her own experiences with intoxicating beverages. Whatever that Gerudo King gave her was incredibly powerful with a terrifyingly mild flavor. Whatever had happened was surely part of his plan, Zelda decided.

Now she must have resided in a fort of their kind. How deep into the desert? How was she to know? The Queen stepped to a rectangular hole that poked into one of the walls. It was a window without any glass, but small enough that she could only stick her head out into the sunlight. She felt trapped.

Her head spun to a closed wooden door behind her, hand finding the handle instantly and throwing it open. She was met by two guards clothed in enormous suits of armor on either side. They gripped her arms immediately, rendering her movement. The Queen’s heart raced.

“Release me this instant!” She ordered, beginning to thrash her body. However the Queen’s training with a bow and riding, she knew it was nothing compared to the women; the musculature on the Gerudo soldiers was a force to reckon, however her adrenaline forced her fighting movement. They said nothing, instead pushed her back into the room with an embarrassing amount of ease. Zelda released battle cries as her fists bounced off their armor. She stopped suddenly when the soldier’s heads pivoted to the side, their attention obviously turned. 

She heard a Gerudo send an order to her guards. They grabbed her by her upper arms and carried her down the hall. She didn’t struggle this time, for she could gather where she was being taken. She had a few questions for that bastard of a King. 

After a short journey through the fortress, she was less than gently escorted into a throne room. Before she was able to gather her thoughts once more, his snicker rattled through her. Her head snapped up to the Gerudo King. 

“Have a good nap?” A devilish grin played on his face, the sunlight peering down his face through a skylight. It made his eyes glow like two amber gems while he watched from his throne.

“What is the meaning of this?” She questioned, fury evident in her tone. It made him grin wider. “I thought we agreed on civil commodities. To be drugged, kidnapped, and dragged here against my free will-” She held her breath. Her militia… Still waiting her return. She had nearly threatened him, revealing her last force. “I should have expected it.” She spat.

These words irritated him. He stood, like a fiery tower in the long throne room. He began to approach her, slowly. She struggled to breath, however stood her ground as he began to speak. “Your Wisdom precedes you, Your Highness.” His voice was sharp, cutting into her. “Your actions are on your own conscience. I never drugged or kidnapped you, I simply seeked a mutual ground where your Hylian bastards weren’t waiting to beseech my forces.” He was closing in. “And you were more than willing to drink when your petty pride was challenged.” 

He smirked once more, “Typical of your kind. I should have expected it.” This frightened her, as he was now standing only a few feet away.

She forced a breath, allowing her a rebuttal, “I could say the same of your people.” 

He didn’t allow her another word, as he leaned down to her, leveling his eyes. “The Gerudo could have easily slaughtered you in the night. In fact, they begged me to do so.” She glanced downwards as she saw him take one the braided locks of her hair, feeling it between his fingers. Her heart was sinking as she met his eyes again. “I calmed them but their anger for the Hylian people will not be so easily extinguished. Your military has pillaged and raped my sisters when we seeked refuge throughout countless millenia. If you insult me or the Gerudo once more I assure you princess, I will not hesitate to ring your pretty little neck.” His voice, barely above a whisper, snaked into her, clamping around her lungs. She could not breath. 

He watched her expression, a dark smile curling in the corners of his mou


End file.
